


For Love

by jedimasterstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterstar/pseuds/jedimasterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is missing Rory.  Will her heart find it's home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas gift for dragonsinger over at LJ.

As she watched as the short film played the history of the “Lone Centurion”. She knew that it was Rory; she knew it was him. And the fact that he spent two thousand years protecting her deepened her love for him. His devotion to her made her yearn for him.

She began to regret how she treated him. Using him as a substitute until the better thing came along – which to her was the Doctor. She was completely blind to his love, his unwavering devotion. He did everything for her, even going so far as dressing as the Doctor for her. He stood by her through everything, and she just remained blind. She even left him behind the night before their wedding so she could be with the Doctor. And that was what had hurt him the most.

It was not until he gave his life for her in that dream that she realized what he meant to her and how he felt about her. She chose him, she gave her heart’s love to him. She found what she was looking for.

But the next thing she heard broke her heart.

The film said that he had not been seen since World War II. He was last seen saving the Pandorica from a fire. “Rory,” she tearfully said as tears began to stream down her face. But she could not bring herself to believe that he was gone. She had to keep believing.

When the Dalek attacked and the Doctor appeared, she had no more time to think. But when she heard the shots and saw who it was, her heart leapt. “Amy,” called Rory, surprise and happiness mixed together.

“Rory,” she whispered again before she broke into a sprint and jumped into his arms. She was finally home.


End file.
